This invention concerns floor supported book holders of the type described in applicant's earlier published application WO99/09859. In this type of book holder a book, magazine, etc., is releasably held on a support piece so as to allow pages of an opened book, magazine, etc., to be conveniently turned and held.
The support piece is itself supported so as to be positioned in various adjusted positions to be viewable when a user is in different positions. For example, the user may be reclining on a bed or sofa and the support is swung over the user and tilted downwardly to various angles as desired. Or, the user may be seated with the holder on one side, the support then positioned tilted upwardly at various angles.
It would be desirable to allow even greater versatility in adjustably positioning the book, magazine, etc., as there are a number of positions into which a user may wish to place the held document that heretofore has not been able to be done by such book holders.
Another consideration is the desirability of minimizing bulk of the holder so as to not be overly obtrusive in the home or office setting.
An attractive appearance is also desirable, as with any other home or office furnishing.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous if the holder assembly could provide additional capabilities for the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floor supported book holder assembly of the type described of improved versatility and utility and having enhanced aesthetic appeal.